Secret Garden by Littlesugar
by littlesugar
Summary: [ CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! ] Suga yang bertemu dengan Jimin disebuah taman dan tiba-tiba Jimin memerintahkan Suga untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Yang ternyata Suga sudah menyukai seseorang bernama Kim Seok Jin. dan Bagaimana jadinya jika Suga tahu jika Jimin bukanlah seorang manusia normal? - Suga x Jimin. BTS. Yaoi. MinGa. YoonMin. MinSuga! RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfiction/Songfic] [Secret Garden] [VGa]

Author : Littlenaa

Tittle : Secret Garden

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Theme Song : A-pink – Secret Garden ( Indonesia Trans )

Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. ****Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya **** ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ujung hidungku terasa gatal**

**Jika aku ada di sampingmu**

**Mataku terpejam dan aku merasa bersemangat**

**Sepertinya aku akan tertidur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suga's PoV

Hari ini terasa sama seperti hari kemarin. Tetap sendirian. Tidak ada teman. Dan sangat berat untuk pulang kerumah, pasti aku akan merasa lebih kesepian. Jadi, di sinilah aku. Sudah 2 tahun padang bunga ini menjadi tempatku menenangkan pikiran. Sangat sayang sekali, padang bunga yang indah ini tidak banyak di ketahui orang-orang kota.

Brugh!

Aku hempaskan tubuh kecilku di antara bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh diatas tanah yang terselimuti rumput hijau. Perlahan aku pejamkan mata, mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Hari ini…

Pagi ini aku sarapan sendirian karena orang tuaku selalu bertengkar. Itu hal yang sudah biasa, pergi ke sekolah, berjalan kaki di bawah pepohonan tinggi sendirian juga. Mungkin hari ini ia akan tinggal di apartemennya daripada pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Disekolah, seperti biasa aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sendirian.

Dia?

Seseorang yang aku kagumi selama 2 tahun sudah bersekolah disatu sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dia seorang pria yang tampan, sangat baik, dengan mata dan bibirnya yang indah, aku sangat menyukainya tapi dia sangat popular.

Ia, Kim Seok Jin tak mungkin mengenal anak pendiam yang sama sekali tidak memiliki teman seperti Min Syuga. Ya, aku tahu itu.

"hhh~"

Aku menghela nafas sekali. Ingin rasanya menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang terus menyelimutku. Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang selalu berada disampingku.

Aku rindu tersenyum.

Aku rindu merasakan kebahagiaan.

_"naman aneul bimil seureon munel yeoreo chodae halge yeah…" _

Dalam hitungan detik mataku terbuka dan suara itu membuatku terbangun. Seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Dia ada di padang bunga ini.

" Suara siapa itu?"

Suara ini seperti suara dari surga atau seorang malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi?

Biasanya tidak ada seorangpun yang datang kemari. Ini aneh.

Mungkin karena rasa penasaran yang lebih menarikku, Aku berjalan mencari sumber suara indah tersebut. Mataku terus bermain kesana kemari.

_"…dadhyeo itdeon nae mam kkog yeoreojun neoreul wihae neoman aneun naui jeong won yeah…"_

Suara indah ini dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh ada didepanku. Ada seorang namja disana.

Aku berjalan sangat perlahan. Berniat untuk tidak menghentikan nyanyiannya. Suara yang unik.

_"…dulman aneun bimil seureon gobaeg deureul sogsagyeojwo yeah…"_

Aku bisa melihatnya jelas sekarang. Dia sangat tampan. Matanya sedang terpejam. Bibir tebal sewarna blossom terus mengeluarkan suara indah. Rambut hitamnya yang indah. Pipi yang err... chubby itu sangat menggemaskan. Postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi aku yakin dia lebih tinggi dariku dan dengan seragam melekat di tubuhnya. Seragam yang asing. Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

_"…amudo moreul uri dulmanui iyagi muni yeollimyeon sarangi sijag doeneun got.__"_

Seakan terhipnotis, kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya menghampiri namja asing di hadapanku. Lagunya telah selesai ia nyanyikan tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Lagu yang indah..." bisikku setelah mendudukan diri dihadapannya. Dia masih tidak bergerak, apa dia tertidur?

Sembari menunggunya bergerak, aku terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Benar-benar tampan. Aku penasaran dengan berlian indah yang ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak mata yang besar itu, oh tuhan... aku mohon biarkan ia membuka matanya.

Author's PoV

Perlahan suga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai pipi sang namja didepannya yang masih memejamkan mata. Sangat perlahan namun pasti, suga berhasil menyentuh pipi namja tersebut.

'halus..' batin suga. Suga masih menyentuh pipi chubby namja dihadapannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai beberapa detik terdiam, suga berniat mengelus pipi namja itu sebelum...

"HYAAAAA!"

"w-WAAAAA?!"

BRAK BRUGH

"u-uhh... s-sakit..."

"kau... namja mesum, mau apa menyentuh pipiku huh?"

DEG!

Suga mebelalakkan matanya. Menatap namja yang sudah membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Namja tadi mencengkram tangan suga dan mendorongnya terjatuh ke atas rumput. Ya... posisi mereka sekarang suga berada dibawah namja itu.

"hey, kenapa kau diam? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau suka padaku? Ayo bilang!" tanya namja diatasnya bertubi-tubi membuat suga menatapnya dengan sangat sangat kebingungan.

"m-mwo?! S-suka? Aku... N-namja mesum?!" setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya suga dapat mencerna semua kata yang dilontarkan namja yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu saja ia puji. Tadinya.

"IYA! Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau terus memperhatikan wajahku sampai akhirnya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Kau pasti ingin menciumku kan? Kau suka padaku kan?"

CIUM?!

BLUSH

"YAK! A-aku tidak suka padamu, a-aku bukan namja mesum, lepaskan aku! aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencium orang aneh!" Suga terus mendorong dada namja diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi kenapa namja diatasnya ini tidak bergeser sedikitpun?

"aku bukan orang aneh, kau ingin ku lepas? Emmm... ada satu syarat untuk itu. Bagaimana?"

"s-syarat? Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

GREP

Namja itu menangkup pipi suga dengan cepat ia dekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung suga. Suga bisa merasakan jantungnya kini berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya memanas. Kenapa namja ini jika dilihat sedekat ini sangat sangat sangat tampan dari sebelumnya?

"Jika tidak, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Smirk? Namja itu mengeluarkan smirk? Apa aku akan mati. Batin suga terus bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"B-baiklah.. syarat? A-apa itu syaratnya?" tanya suga dengan hati-hati.

"jatuh cintalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!"

Suga terkejut. Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba saja namja asing yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu memintanya untuk jatuh cinta padanya? Yang benar saja. Nama atau berasal darimana namja itu saja tidak ia tahu.

Namja itu menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan suga yang sangat kencang. Ia mendeathglare suga dengan mata tajamnya. Yang mendapatkan tatapan seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jangan berteriak, telingaku bisa pecah! Pokoknya kau harus jatuh cinta padaku." Namja itu kembali mencengkram kedua tangan suga dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu! T-tapi sebelum itu... NAMAMU SAJA AKU TIDAK TAHU!" suga kembali berteriak. Membuat namja diatasnya refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dan bersweat drop ria-_-"

Suga benar.

"aish... sudah kubilang jangan teriak. Tapi benar juga, namaku Park Jimin, kau tidak perlu tau aku darimana. Siapa namamu?"

"N-namaku Min Suga."

Namja itu Park Jimin, tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan suga. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada suga untuk membantunya bangun.

Suga mendongak dengan wajah sebal. saat mendapatkan Jimin sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Ia yakin wajahnya kembali menghangat.

Perlahan suga membalas uluran tangan Jimin, Jimin pun menarik suga bangkit dengan cepat.

Suga yang ditarik dengan cepat seketika kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"E-ehh?"

dan...

Cup

Kecupan itu bagaikan kilat mendarat tepat pada bibir tipis suga. Membuat siempunya bibir membelalakan matanya menatap Jimin yang sudah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang suga dengan erat.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Haha."

BLUSH!

"itu... CIUMAN PERTAMAAAKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan sore itu. Membelai lembut rerumputan hijau dan ... yang yang terhampar diladang bunga yang terlihat sangat tenang. Tapi mungkin tak setenang namja bermata sipit yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena marah atau karena..?

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya namja yang duduk disamping namja bermata sipit tadi, suga.

Suga melirik Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Jimin langsung memberi jarak dari tempat duduk suga dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya huh? Tiba-tiba memerintahkanku untuk jatuh cinta padamu, kau pikir itu mudah?! Lalu... bagaimana bisa orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui mencuri ciuman pertamaku? Hiks T-T"

Suga berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas sambil dengan tidak warasnya mencabuti rumput yang ada didepannya. Untuk melampiaskan emosi tentu saja. Daripada ia harus mencabik-cabik makhluk yang ada disampingnya ini yang masih menatap horror ke arah Suga.

"Suga... kasihan rumputny—"

"APA PEDULIKU?!"

Seperti dilempar bom. Jimin kembali terdiam.

Suga yang merasa sudah berlebihan. Menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan mendelik pada Jimin. Jimin menunduk merasa bersalah dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimarahi oleh tuannya dan kedua telinganya terkulai menyesal.

"Aishh... jinjja! Baiklah... Tidak usah dipermasalahkan! Sekarang pulang sana. Aku ingin sendiri." Suga memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Ia merasa sudah tidak ada Jimin disampingnya saat ia melirik ke tempat dimana Jimin terduduk.

'Ia benar pergi?'

Apa baru saja Suga menyesal mengusir Jimin? Tidak. Mungkin.

"Arghh..." Suga merasa pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau.

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari 5menit. Suga mendongakan kepalanya dari antara kedua lengannya.

"Hai.."

Suga membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, sangat mendongakka kepalanya ia melihat Jimin tepat berada dihadapannya dengan cengiran yang menampakan deretan giginya.

Sangat dekat.

Membuat Suga kembali merona.

"YAK! K-Kau mengagetkanku!" Suga yang terkejut kembali berteriak didepan wajah Jimin. Membuat Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendelik pada suga.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak!"

"AH! Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kenapa masih disini huh?!"

Seketika raut wajah Jimin berubah. Ia menunduk lagi. Dan memainkan jarinya. Suga masih terus memperhatikan gerakan Jimin yang terkesan gelisah? Bingung?

"Itu... Aku tidak punya rumah. Izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu!" Ucap Jimin penuh harap sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Suga dan ber-puppy eyes ria. Suga kembali membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Entah untuk berapa kalinya, bisa-bisa mata Suga benar-benar terlepas dari tempatnya. =.="

"A-Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! B-bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya rumah?" Suga berusaha menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. Tapi Jimin menahannya dan terus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes dan wajah memelas tolong—izinkan—aku.

"Aku akan bercerita tentang diriku jika itu sudah waktunya. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mohon. Masa' kau tega membiarkan calon cintamu ini tidur dipinggiran jalan?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suga menatap Jimin. Huh?

Calon Cinta –nya?

BLUSH

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini?! Hum—" Suga berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. masa' ia tega membiarkan orang ini tidur dipinggiran jalan. Mau bagaimanapun Suga menyayangkan wajah tampan didepannya ini harus seperti pengemis. Tidak akan dibiarkannya.

Apartemen!

Ya. Dia akan membiarkan Jimin tinggal di apartemennya. Tentu tidak gratis. Pikir Suga.

"—AH! Baiklah! Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku. Tapi... itu tidak gratis. Per-minggu kau harus bayar uang makan, baju, dan kebutuhanmu padaku. Bagaimana?"

Suga tersenyum pada Jimin. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah senyum seorang Min Suga yang Licik tapi bagi Jimin itu adalah senyum seorang Malaikat.

Jimin pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tanda ia menyetujui tawaran Suga.

"Oke! Ayo pulang..." Suga bangkit dari duduknya. Dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan taman sebelum tangan seorang Park Jimin –tentunya—menarik lengan Suga. Membuat Suga menoleh ada—apa?.

Jimin mengangkat telapak tangannya di hadapan suga dan tersenyum lembut. Samar-samar cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan Jimin membentuk sesuatu. Cahaya-cahaya itu terus menari-nari diatas telapak tangan Jimin dengan indah dan...

TRING!

Setangkai mawar merah terbentuk dari cahaya tersebut dan jatuh tepat ditangan Jimin. Suga mengerjapkan mata kecilnya berkali-kali ingin meyakinkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sihir kah?

"Maafkan karena kelancanganku tadi. Aku akan bercerita tentang diriku." Jimin yang mengerti akan pandangan Suga yang penuh dengan tanda tanya itu tersenyum meyakinkan. Jimin membawa setangkai Bunga mawar merah pada genggaman tangan Suga.

"J-Jimin..."

.

.

.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Nb:**

**Chapter 1 selesai . asikk... ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfiction BTS ^.^ sebenerny dalam ff ini castnya itu V sama Suga tapi aneh aku engga bisa nerusin. Waktu aku ganti V jadi Jimin, Chapter ini bisa selesai dengan cepatnya. Ajaib*-* -ini curhat? =.=**

**Buat yang penasaran siapa itu Jimin? Dia penyihir? Kok bisa gitu? Haha... ditunggu next chapternya ya... :3**

**Maaf sekali kalau ini ff engga jelas T^T**

**Oke... segitu aja, terimakasih yang udah membaca ^^ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...**

**Gamsahamnida *pyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfiction/Songfic] [Secret Garden] [MinGa]

Author : Littlenaa

Tittle : Secret Garden

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga (uke) – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin (seme)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Theme Song : A-pink – Secret Garden ( Indonesia Trans )

Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. ****Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya **** ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**Balasan Review:**

**Mommyme: pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dichapter ini wkwk u**

** : kkk, biar dihayati ya . chapter 2 updated. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~**

**Kamong jjong: iya, ff minsuga emang sedikit ya? u.u yosh! Ikuti terus setiap chapternya haha~**

**Naranabila: aku pengen jadi orang ditengah" suga jimin malah*-* disini campur aduk deh, sedikit bocoran. Nanti diakhir chapter ada angst nya .**

**Rapp-i: iya, suga hanya untuk jimin . /angkat banner MinGa/ wkwk...**

**Tokki kko: jawabannya di chapter ini ^.^ yang bner jimin pangeran jatuh dari langit itu buat aku /ga =.=**

**Phylindan: yes, jawabannya dichapter ini . ayo dukung suga jatuh cinta sama jiminnie~ ehh, aku suka ff kamu yang as sweet as sugar, cpet lanjut ya. greget =.= hehe..**

** : dia ngeluarin sisi manlynya/? Wkwk, terlanjutkan~**

**N-Yera48: /ikut senang/ . iyaa, suga emang cocoknya sama jiminnie kkk u sudah terlanjut/? tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya ya~**

**DaeMinJae: sudah pasti jiminnie seme lah u kkk, gomawo! ^^ tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya.**

**KimmyJV'DJ.s: tentu saja, jimin seme suga uke kkk u jawabannya di chapter ini ^.^**

**Makasih yang udah review, aku terharu /lap air mata/? Oke langsung ajaaa...**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jimin mengangkat telapak tangannya di hadapan suga dan tersenyum lembut. Samar-samar cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan Jimin membentuk sesuatu. Cahaya-cahaya itu terus menari-nari diatas telapak tangan Jimin dengan indah dan...

TRING!

Setangkai mawar merah terbentuk dari cahaya tersebut dan jatuh tepat ditangan Jimin. Suga mengerjapkan mata kecilnya berkali-kali ingin meyakinkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sihir kah?

"Maafkan karena kelancanganku tadi. Aku akan bercerita tentang diriku." Jimin yang mengerti akan pandangan Suga yang penuh dengan tanda tanya itu tersenyum meyakinkan. Jimin membawa setangkai Bunga mawar merah pada genggaman tangan Suga.

"J-Jimin..."

.

.

.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

**Haruskah aku memelukmu diam-diam?**

**Dipenuhi wangi melati**

**Terdengar suara jantungku berdebar**

**Mungkin saat inilah yang diimpikan kau dan aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini sang mentari melaksanakan tugasnya. Menggelitik setiap manusia dengan bias-bias cahayanya yang diam-diam menari melewati celah jendela.

Seperti pada salah satu namja dengan surai lembut sewarna lelehan coklat itu mengerjapkan matanya sesekali. Mata kecilnya terus berusaha agar terbiasa dengan cahaya mentari pagi ini.

Namja itu Min Suga. Suga melenguh tak nyaman saat ia rasakan punggungnya terasa seperti ada yang menahannya untuk bergerak. Dan ia merasa hidungnya terus mencium wangi bunga di taman. Apa dia tertidur ditaman?

Suga yang masih dengan mata terpejam, berniat menarik sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

'kenapa hangat sekali?' batin Suga. Masih dengan mata terpejam ia menelusuri benda tersebut.

Lengan? Siapa?

"ungh..." Suga mengucek kedua matanya dan memaksa untuk membuka keduanya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah jendela seperti biasanya melainkan... dada? DADA? SIAPA?!

Suga membelalakan matanya. Ia kini sudah sadar. Benar-benar sadar.

PARK JIMIN?!

Memeluknya dalam tidur?!

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"J-Jimin?" Suga menggenggam erat setangkai bunga mawar merah yang kini berada ditangannya. Suga menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Jimin melepaskan lengan Suga. Dan kembali tersenyum. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berniat memberi jarak pada Suga. Tapi Suga melangkah maju mendekati Jimin.

"Suga... walau ini aneh tapi ini benar-benar kenyataan. Aku sih terserah padamu, kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebentar. Hanya agar menghilangkkan keraguannya untuk berkata jujur pada Suga. Suga seketika menahan nafasnya, menunggu kebenaran dari Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar dan menatap kedua mata Suga. Sangat dalam.

"—sebenarnya ... Aku bukan manusia biasa. Aku adalah seorang Peri Bunga."

.

.

.

Peri?

.

.

.

Seakan baru saja diterpa angin kencang. Tubuh Suga melemas seketika. Kedua tangannya terjatuh pada sisi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum tak percaya pada Jimin.

"A-apa maksudnya Park Jimin? Kau peri? Lalu... untuk apa kau memintaku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Dengan ragu Jimin melangkah mendekati Suga. Suga terdiam. Terus menatap mata Jimin.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan sekarang... mungkin lebih tepatnya aku adalah seorang Calon Peri Bunga. Aku dilahirkan di dunia yang berbeda. Didunia peri tentunya. Suatu hari Ibuku menikahi seorang manusia biasa dan melahirkan aku yang menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah peri. Dalam sejarah Peri Bunga, memang banyak anak yang sepertiku. Maka dari itu, untuk menentukan takdirku menjadi seorang peri atau manusia. Aku dan para setengah peri diberikan sebuah Ujian. Aku diturunkan dibumi ini. Ditaman ini. Ujian itu—"

Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menggenggam tangan suga dengan lembut. Arah pandang Suga mengikuti pergerakan tangan Jimin. Kemudian Suga kembali menatap mata Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Jimin tersenyum.

"—aku harus menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku dan menjadi cinta sejatiku. Karena aku ingin tinggal dibumi, aku berusaha mencarinya. Untuk para peri yang tidak ingin menjadi manusia mereka akan diam dan kembali kedunia Peri pada waktu Ujian selesai nanti. Dan untuk para Peri yang ingin menjadi manusia namun gagal mencari cinta, mereka akan mati karena kekuatan perinya menghilang juga rasa cintanya pada kehidupan akan menghilang."

Setelah mencoba berpikir, Suga membuka mulutnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jimin. Jimin melihat Suga dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu? Aku... sudah menyukai seseorang disekolahku, aku sudah menyukainya selama 2 tahun, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

Suga menunduk. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jimin. Tapi ditahan oleh Jimin. Jimin mengusap surai coklat Suga dengan lembut.

"Ah... tidak masalah. Aku akan sekolah di satu sekolah yang sama denganmu. Itu mudah aku urus, tinggal meminta pada Appaku yang ada dibumi. Haha. Dan.. kau baru menyukainya bukan? Berarti aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Dimana sekolahmu?" Lanjut Jimin.

"Seoul Bangtan Senior high school."

Suga semakin menunduk. Mendengar penjelasan Jimin malah membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Apa ia benar-benar bisa? Perasaan tidak mungkin bisa dipaksakan bukan?

"Kenapa harus aku Jimin?"

"Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, saat pertama kali bertemu pandang denganmu." Kemudian Jimin menarik Suga kedalam dekapannya. Mendekap Suga dengan erat. Jika seperti ini Suga semakin benci dengan cinta. Kenapa harus ia yang dipaksakan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah siap kehilangan hidupku. Tapi aku akan berusaha."

Jimin melepaskan dekapannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya pada Suga. Agar tidak terlalu membuat Suga tertekan. Dengan jelas Suga dapat melihat kesedihan dalam senyum itu. Apa ia juga harus ikut berusaha mencintainya?

Tapi tentu itu sulit.

Ia masih menyukai Kim Seok Jin.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo pulang, ini sudah sangat sore. Tunjukan jalannya." Jimin menarik tangan Suga. Suga tersadar dari lamunannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin ikut berhenti. Menoleh pada Suga.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Jimin, bukankah kau bilang ayahmu ada dibumi? Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah Appamu saja eoh?"

Jimin menepuk jidatnya yang tidak bersalah itu dengan cukup keras. Ia keceplosan.

"Ti-tidak boleh. Selama mengikuti Ujian aku tidak boleh tinggal bersama keluargaku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Itu karena... agar ujian ini berjalan dengan kekuatan aku sendiri. Ya karena itu."

Suga memiringkan kepalanya. Dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan –benarkah?

Tapi jimin yang melihatnya justru sangat gemas. Bagaimana tidak, suga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia masih bertanya, bibir tipis itu sedikit mengerucut, mata kecilnya menunjukan puppy eyes. Itu menggemaskan bukan?!

"Sudah cukup bertanyanya. Ayo cepat pulang, Suga manis~" Jimin merubah nada bicaranya menjadi manja dan menarik tangan suga layaknya anak kecil meminta dibelikan sesuatu. Suga terkekeh melihat Jimin yang sudah kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Lucu. Pikir suga.

"Bodoh, seenaknya berjalan didepanku. Memang kau tahu jalan pulangnya? Haha." Suga berlari mendahului Jimin sambil tertawa, dengan jemari yang masih berada dalam genggaman Jimin. Jimin ikut berlari tentunya dibelakang Suga.

"SUGA! AYO TIDUR BERSAMA!" Jimin berteriak pada Suga.

"TIDAK BODOH!" Suga melepaskan genggaman Jimin. Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan aksi kejar-kejaran disore hari diiringi tawa mereka berdua menuju Apartemen Suga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suga's PoV

Aku tidur dalam pelukan Jimin. Aku tidur dalam pelukan Jimin. Aku tidur dalam pelukan Jimin.

Begitulah sekiranya isi otakku sekarang.

Aku masih pada tempatku. Tidur dalam pelukan Park Jimin. Aku bisa merasakan nafas teratur Jimin menerpa wajahku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap lekukan indah pada wajahnya.

Sangat tampan.

Oke, aku akui. Jimin memang tampan. Dan aku merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangatnya ini. Aku juga tau kalau wajahku kini sudah memerah sangat memerah dengan debaran jantung yang bahkan kelewat kata normal.

Dan... Bibir Jimin. Err.. sangat menggoda.

'APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN SIH?!'

Suga menggeleng cepat. Menghindari pandangannya pada Bibir Jimin.

'Bodoh. Dia benar-benar tidur ditempat tidurku. Padahal aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar dan menyuruhnya tidur disofa. Ah, aku lupa ia kan peri.'

Jimin masih terlelap. Benar-benar tidur yang nyenyak. Apa ia lelah?

Perlahan. Aku majukan tubuhku dengan sedikit menarik bajunya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin memang bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar nyaman dengan hangat tubuh Jimin.

Aku baru merasakan seperti ini.

Rasanya tidak kesepian lagi.

Aku mencoba menyandarkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Oh tuhan, aku tau wajahku kini bukanlah berwarna putih lagi. Rasanya panas.

Author's PoV

Suga terus bergelut dengan pikirannya dalam pelukan Jimin. Ia memainkan baju depan jimin sambil terus menggerutu, entah apa itu. Dan lihat wajah Suga benar-benar seperti apel merah. Bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

"Eungh.. Suga.."

Suga yang merasa terpanggil. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih memejamkan matanya. Apa Jimin mengigau? Memanggil namanya?

"Selamat Pagi, manis." Tanpa Suga sadari, Jimin sudah membuka matanya. Dan yang jimin lihat adalah Suga yang sedang menatapnya tapi entah pikirannya kemana. Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat Suga.

Suga tersadar. Dengan cepat Suga mendorong dada Jimin dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk disisi tempat tidur. Membelakangi Jimin.

"Hey, kau marah padaku? Maaf. Habisnya diluar sangat dingin. Jadi terpaksa aku tidur disini. Ditambah lagi dengan memelukmu terasa sangat hangat haha."

Jimin ikut terbangun dan duduk disisi tempat tidur tepat disamping Suga. Suga menunduk berniat untuk menyembunyikan rona pada wajahnya. Ia malu sendiri mengingat hal memalukan tadi.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu saat aku masih tidur hm?" tanya Jimin setelah melihat Telinga Suga memerah. Jimin tau Suga sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Menggemaskan.

"TIDAK!" Suga berteriak seketika, membuat Jimin terkejut dan menatapnya bingung.

"A-Ah.. A-aku harus mandi. Kita harus sekolah!" Bagaikan kilat Suga menyambar Handuk yang tergantung disebelah pintu kamar mandinya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah Suga yang lucu menurutnya. Haha. Bagi author juga .

Jimin's PoV

Melihat Suga bertingkah seperti itu, membuatku semakin menyukainya. Pakai sihir Peri apa dia membuatku langsung mencintainya. Menakjubkan.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar. Sangat rapi. Tapi kenapa Suga tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya? Dia punya keluarga kan?

'Ah! Aku lupa harus mendaftar disekolah Suga. Aku harus menghubungi ayahku.'

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju lemarinya. Berniat mencari cermin. Tidak ada. Aku kembali mencarinya dilaci meja belajar. Ada!

Cermin ini akan membantuku menghubungi Appa. Aku duduk kembali ditempat tidur. Menempatkan cermin itu di hadapanku. Ku ulurkan jari telunjukku pada cermin dengan sedikit kekuatan periku. Keluarlah cahaya dari cermin tersebut. Menampakan sosok pria paruh baya. Ya, dia Appaku.

"Park Jimin?"

"Appa! Aku sudah berada dibumi!"

"begitukah? Lalu kau tinggal dimana itu?"

"tidak usah ditanya. Appa aku sedang mengikuti Ujian setengah peri. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan appa? Apa itu?"

"Kirimkan aku baju, celana, sepatu, handphone, uang bumi, dan tolong daftarkan aku disekolah Seoul Bangtan Senior High School. Hari ini aku harus mulai bersekolah disana."

"Baiklah itu mudah. Semoga kau lulus ujian ini, nak. Appa mendukungmu."

"terima kasih Appa."

Aku tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh appa di sana. Seketika cermin itu menggelap. Tanda hubungan sudah terputus.

BRUK

Sesuatu jatuh tepat dihadapanku. Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Itu adalah sebuah Koper. Aku tau ini dari appa. Cepat sekali.

Author's PoV

Jimin membuka koper tersebut dan mulai membongkar isinya dengan buru-buru. Satu yang ia cari sekarang. Seragam sekolahnya.

Senyuman merekah pada bibirnya ketika ia melihat seragam;blazer berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan warna abu-abu dan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dan celana coklat muda yang pas dengan jimin tentunya.

"Darimana kau dapat seragam dan barang-barang itu, jiminnie?" ucap Suga yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Jimin. Jimin menoleh pada Suga yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan tas punggung yang sudah digendongnya. Jimin tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Mendengar Suga memanggilnya 'Jiminnie'.

"Sejak kapan kau memutuskan untuk memanggilku semanis itu? Haha."

BLUSH!

"YAK! Tidak mau eoh? Ya sudah. Aku menyesal memanggilmu seperti itu."

Suga mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Dengan wajah merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Jimin terkekeh. Tentu saja dia senang. Sangat senang.

"Aish... tentu saja mau. Hanya kau yang memanggilku seperti itu. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya. hari ini aku sudah bersekolah disekolahmu. Bahagianya~"

Suga tersenyum sambil melihat Jimin yang melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari masih menunjukan pukul 6.15. Suga dan Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah berjalan kaki agar dapat mengulur waktu. Karena sekolah Suga masuk pukul 8.00. masih sangat lama bukan? =.=

"Hey, suga." Jimin menegur Suga yang sedari tadi mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Jimin memang tidak suka dengan suasana canggung.

"Hm?" Suga merespon panggilan Jimin tanpa menoleh pada Jimin. Matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Kau tau... ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan suka pada seseorang." Jimin menarik tangan Suga. Dan menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari Suga. Terasa sangat pas.

Suga menoleh pada Jimin dengan wajah merona. Jimin tersenyum. Sangat lembut.

"A-Aku juga... baru merasakan rasanya memiliki seseorang disampingku." Suga menunduk. Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Suga?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman." Lirih suga. Jimin yang mendengar penuturan Suga merasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin namja semanis suga tidak mempunyai teman?!

"kau bohong kan?!" Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa marah. Jimin menghadapkan dirinya dihadapan Suga.

"Aku selalu kesepian." Suga berbisik. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Jimin. Jimin semakin merasa iba. Jimin tau rasanya kesepian. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan! Tentu saja.

Jimin menarik Suga dalam pelukannya. Jimin memeluk Suga sangat erat. Suga membalas pelukannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua bebannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu. Jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu, Suga."

Suga mengeratkan pelukannya. Belum pernah ia merasakan sebuah pelukan seperti ini. Ia merasa tenang. Ia merasa sangat aman dalam pelukan ini.

"Aku pegang janjimu, jiminnie. Terimakasih."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai coklat Suga dengan lembut. Dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang ia hirup dari leher putih Suga.

Jimin sangat menyukainya. Jimin mencintai Suga.

.

.

.

"Min Suga?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja di antara Suga dan Jimin. Refleks Suga menarik diri dari pelukan Jimin dan menoleh pada sumber suara yang ia rasa familiar. Jimin melepas pelukan Suga dan ikut menoleh.

Suga membelalakan matanya. Melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil NAMANYA! Namja tampan dengan bibir sexy, mata indah, dan postur tubuh yang tegap. Dia namja yang telah Suga kagumi selama 2 tahun ini.

"K-Kim Seok Jin..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Nb: **

**Yeahhhh! SERU BANGETT SAMA FF INI .**

**Arghhh naa sendiri ikut greget bikinnya T^T kkk, ayo yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik tinggal ketik di kolom review ^.^**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ff aku ini~ ^.^**

**Gamsahamnida~ *pyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

[Fanfiction/Songfic] [Secret Garden] [MinGa]

Author : Littlenaa

Tittle : Secret Garden

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga (uke) – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin (seme)

Support Cast : Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Theme Song : A-pink – Secret Garden ( Indonesia Trans )

Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. ****Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya **** ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**CATATAN : ANGGAP SUGA TINGGINYA SE-DADA JIMIN YA! MAKASEHH~**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

"Min Suga?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja di antara Suga dan Jimin. Refleks Suga menarik diri dari pelukan Jimin dan menoleh pada sumber suara yang ia rasa familiar. Jimin melepas pelukan Suga dan ikut menoleh.

Suga membelalakan matanya. Melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil NAMANYA! Namja tampan dengan bibir sexy, mata indah, dan postur tubuh yang tegap. Dia namja yang telah Suga kagumi selama 2 tahun ini.

"K-Kim Seok Jin..."

.

**.**

**.**

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

**Aku akan membuka pintu rahasia**

**Yang hanya diketahui diriku dan mengundangmu**

**Demi dirimu yang membuka hatiku yang tertutup...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-Kim Seok Jin..."

Namja itu Kim Seok Jin, atau yang lebih senang di sapa Jin. Mematung melihat Suga dan orang asing berpelukan di jalan. tepat di depannya.

"A-Ah... maaf aku mengganggu kalian, silahkan dilanjutkan. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa disekolah Min Suga."

Suga's PoV

.

.

.

"A-Ah... maaf aku mengganggu kalian, silahkan dilanjutkan. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa disekolah Min Suga."

.

.

.

Tunggu..

Kim Seok Jin...

Baru saja...

Memanggil namaku...

Darimana DIA TAU?!

Jin kini berbalik badannya, aku tau ia akan berjalan memutar. Dia benar akan pergi?

Aku merasakan Jimin menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku alihkan pandanganku dari punggung Jin yang menjauh pada Jimin yang melihatku bingung.

"Jimin, bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar?" Pintaku pada Jimin. Dia membuka mulutnya, aku tau ia akan melayangkan protes. Dengan cepat ku ubah raut wajahku dengan penuh harap, puppy eyes, dan wajah memelas layaknya anak anjing. =.=

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu, jimin melonggarkan genggamannya. Aku menarik tanganku dan segera berlari pada Jin.

Maaf Jimin. Aku belum mencintaimu.

Author's PoV

Jimin menatap punggung kecil Suga yang berlari mengejar namja yang dipanggil Suga 'Kim Seok Jin'. Jimin yakin, namja itu seseorang yang Suga sukai. Jimin yakin itu.

Jimin meremas dada kirinya. Ia rasa dadanya memanas dan merasa sangat nyeri. Jimin juga yakin, Suga belum bisa mencintainya. Itu pasti butuh waktu bukan?

Maaf Suga. Aku benar-benar akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.

.

.

.

Suga berlari mengejar Jin, ingin bertanya. Hanya ingin bertanya.

"Kim Seok Jin sunbae!"

Suga menarik lengan Jin, membuat si empunya lengan menoleh. Jin membelalakan matanya, melihat Suga yang menarik lengannya. Ia menatap kaget pada tangan putih yang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Ada apa, Suga?" tanya Jin dengan nada setenang mungkin. Walau kalian tau sebenarnya tidak setenang hatinya. Kenapa? Molla =.=

"I-itu... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, sunbae." Suga melepaskan lengan Jin. Jin membalikan badannya menghadap pada Suga. Suga menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Ia gugup. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang kau sukai.

Jin melirik ke belakang Suga. Disana Jimin sedang melihat mereka berdua –Jin dan Suga. Jin mengangguk lalu kembali memandang Suga.

"Baiklah, mau bertanya apa?"

Suga menunduk.

"Darimana kau tau namaku, sunbae? Karena... yang aku tau, k-kita tidak pernah saling kenal."

Jin tercekat. Ia lupa jika ia dan Suga memang tidak pernah saling kenal. Matanya bermain melirik kesana kemari mencari jawaban. Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Suga menatap Jin dengan takut.

"Ehem... itu bisa kita bicarakan lain waktu. Karena sepertinya seseorang sedang menunggumu dengan wajah cemas. Berikan saja nomer ponselmu. Aku akan mengajakmu berbicara diluar."

Suga mengangguk ragu.

SALING BERTUKAR NOMER PONSEL DENGAN KIM SEOK JIN?!

Itulah yang ada diotak Suga saat ini.

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Suga kembali menghampiri Jimin yang masih berdiri menunggu Suga. Suga tersenyum begitu cerah kali ini. Melihat senyum itu seharusnya Jimin senang tapi entah mengapa justru itu menyakitkan?

Apa karena senyum itu bukan karenanya? Tapi karena orang lain?

"Hey, Jiminnie. Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jalan."

"Ah. Iya."

**SKIP TIME**

Jimin masuk kelas yang sama denganku. Saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya suasana kelas tiba-tiba sangat rusuh. Banyak yeoja-yeoja di kelas yang terpesona akan Jimin. Para Namja yang berstatuskan 'Uke' memandang Jimin dengan lapar. =.=

Saat istirahat...

"Annyeong, Jimin. Perkenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, tapi kau bisa memanggilku V. Ayo ke kantin bersamaku..."

"Annyeong, tidak Jimin akan pergi kekantin bersamaku. Aku Jungkook. Kau bisa memanggilku Kookie."

"Tidak polos, Jimin tidak akan menyukaimu..."

"Apa kau bilang? Memang kau pikir Jimin akan tertarik dengan Uke berwajah singa sepertimu?!"

Dimulai dari situlah pertengkaran muncul antara Jungkook dan V yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin. Jimin yang duduk disebelah Suga memandang mereka berdua yang ada didepannya dengan ber-sweat drop ria dan tersenyum kikuk.

Suga menghela nafas kasar. Kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya ini sudah biasa seperti itu jika ada Namja 'Seme' masuk kekelasnya.

Jimin melirik Suga yang sedang menatap kedua teman sekelasnya dengan malas. Jimin kemudian menarik lengan Suga berdiri. Membuat Jungkook dan V menyadari itu, menatap Jimin bingung.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, tapi aku akan pergi bersama Suga. Permisi." Jimin tersenyum ramah membuat keduanya diam. Dan hanya mengangguk layaknya anak anjing.

Suga setengah membungkuk kepada V dan Jungkook sebelum ia ditarik Jimin keluar kelas.

V dan Jungkook mendengus. 'Kenapa Jimin tertarik pada Uke seperti Suga?' –begitulah dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

Jimin dan Suga menyelesaikan makan siangnya dikantin dengan sangat tidak tenang. Tentu saja. Terus menerus banyak yeoja dan Uke ingin berkenalan dengan Jimin. Terpaksa Jimin dan Suga menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya dan pergi –kabur lebih tepatnya ke Atap Sekolah.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berdiri berdampingan. Menatap pemandangan kota dari balik pagar kawat. Keduanya hanya berdiam. Menikmati angin yang menerpa keduanya dengan lembut. Keheningan itu pecah ketika Suga membuka mulutnya.

"Jiminnie, tadi pagi itu... dari mana kau mendapatkan Koper itu?" Tanya Suga melirik Jimin. Jimin terkekeh. Benar juga. tadi pagi Suga kan bertanya.

"Itu... Appa-ku yang mengirimnya."

Suga mengerenyitkan alisnya. Menoleh pada Jimin. Mengingat sesuatu.

"Bukankah Appa-mu itu manusia?" tanya Suga lagi. Jimin mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengirim Koper itu padamu?"

"Um.. Appa-ku itu seorang ilmuwan. Ia punya sebuah alat Teleportation. Kau tau? Ia dapat memindahkan barang atau diri seseorang itu dengan alat itu dengan cepat." Jelas Jimin.

Suga mengangguk. Membentuk bibir tipisnya menjadi bulatan. Sekarang Suga mengerti. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Aku yakin setelah ini, aku benar-benar dibenci oleh para Uke dikelas." Lirih Suga menatap ujung sepatunya. Jimin memandang wajah Suga yang terlihat marah dan takut. Apa ini salahnya?

Perlahan jimin menggenggam tangan Suga. Dengan erat tentunya. Suga mendongak. Menatap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku yang akan ada disampingmu, Suga. Percayalah itu."

Suga merasa matanya memanas, mengeluarkan cairan bening yang menyamarkan penglihatannya. Kenapa ada orang seperti Jimin untuknya?

"Uhh.. J-jiminnie.. hiks." Suga tidak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya. Membuatnya tertunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Agar Jimin tidak menyadari airmata yang sudah meluncur dipipi putihnya.

Tapi bukan Jimin yang mengabaikan Suga. Jimin terkejut saat sedang memperhatikan Suga yang menunduk, airmata jatuh dari mata kecilnya.

"Suga..." Jimin menarik Suga dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan penuh perasaan. Suga terisak. Membalas pelukan Jimin dengan erat. Ia ingin selamanya merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa sangat terlindungi.

Suga menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Suga yang terisak dalam pelukan Jimin sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Getaran bahunya sudah kembali normal. Tapi dengan setia Jimin masih meremgkuh tubuh kecil Suga dengan erat.

"Bodoh.. sepertinya kau berhasil.." Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya. Kemudian tangannya beralih mengelus surai coklat Suga. Lalu bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Suga menahan nafas, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bersandar pada dada bidang Jimin. Rona merah terlihat saat ia dapat merasakan detak jantung jimin.

"membuatku—

Suga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

Jimin membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan INDAH yang ia dengar dari bibir tipis Suga. Senyuman lebar kini terlukis pada bibir Jimin. Jimin rasanya ingin berteriak. Membawa Suga terbang ke angkasa dan menari diawan. Oke ini berlebihan =.=

"Jinjja?! Uwaaa~!" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suga. Menciumi surai coklat Suga masih dengan senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya. Suga hanya mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah ia rasa sampai ke telinga saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Suga!" Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Suga yang tertunduk malu. Suga kembali mengangguk. Saat mengangkat wajahnya, Suga tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis.

Manis.

Membuat Jimin terpukau.

Manis.

Sangat manis.

"Jiminnie... ada apa? Kenapa diam?"

"Aku...—"

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Min Suga?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi diantara Suga dan Jimin. Keduanya menoleh mendapati seorang namja bernama Jin itu berjalan mendekat dan matanya menatap tajam pada Jimin yang kini sedang memeluk pinggang kecil Suga dengan erat.

"J-Jin sunbae."

Suga mendorong pelan dada Jimin, agar Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, Jimin malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Suga dan balas menatap tajam pada Jin.

"J-Jiminnie. Lepaskan aku dulu." Suga memukul pelan dada Jimin, Jimin menatap Suga dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Suga menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya berbicara dengannya." Ucap Suga meyakinkan.

Dengan tidak rela Jimin melepaskan Suga. Dengan cepat Suga berjalan menghampiri Jin tapi belum beberapa langkah Jimin kembali menahan lengan Suga.

"Aku takut kau merubah semuanya lagi, Suga." Kata Jimin dengan nada sangat cemas.

Ya. Jimin takut jika Suga kembali goyah. Kembali menyadari dulu ia pernah menyukai Jin dan menyukainya lagi. Jimin takut Suga berpikiran jika rasa nya untuk Jimin hanyalah untuk sesaat.

Suga hanya tersenyum. "Tenanglah. Percayakan padaku, Jiminnie." Sekali lagi, tatapan dan senyum itu meyakinkan Jimin.

Perlahan Jimin melepaskan lengan Suga. Suga mulai berlari kecil menghampiri Jin yang sudah menatap bosan pada keduanya.

'Aku hanya takut, Suga.'

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sunbae?" tanya Suga ketika ia sudah tepat berada dihadapan Jin. Jin memutar matanya bosan.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, Suga. Panggil aku 'Hyung' saja." Dengan sedikit ragu, Suga mengangguk pelan. Jin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku rasa tidak enak jika berbicara disini. Ayo ikut aku!" Jin menarik tangan Suga. Suga membelalakan matanya, menoleh pada Jimin yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Tunggu aku disitu, Jiminnie." Suga sedikit berteriak, dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin. Suga sedikit lega, Jimin mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Jin menarik –lebih tepatnya menyeret Suga menuju Halaman belakang Sekolah. Suga yang seperti dipaksa berjalan cepat itu sampai meneteskan keringat karena lelahnya menuruni beberapa deretan anak tangga dan koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang.

Setelah sampai, dibawah pohon yang besar, Jin melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Suga dapat bernafas lega dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"A-apa yang ingin... kau bicarakan Jin Hyung?" Tanya Suga sedikit terputus-putus karena masih mengatur nafasnya.

Jin menatap tajam pada Suga. Langsung mengarah pada kedua manik coklat milik Suga. Suga balas menatap manik hitam milik Jin. Seakan terkunci didalamnya, Suga sampai terpaku memandangnya.

Ia menatap kedua mata 'Cinta Lama'—nya.

"Aku tau namamu. Aku tau dimana kau tinggal. Aku tau bagaimana keseharianmu disekolah, bahkan dikelasmu—."

Suga menahan nafasnya. Melupakan nafasnya yang tadi tidak teratur. Jin mendekati Suga. Terus mendekat sehingga Suga terpojok pada batang pohon besar dibelakangnya. Jin mengurung Suga diantara kedua tangannya.

"—aku tau semuanya tentangmu dari awal kau bersekolah disini. Min Suga, Kau menyukai bukan? Katakan!" Suga terdiam mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jin. Dan karena nada bicara Jin yang terdengar seperti memaksa membuat Suga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan sekarang Suga!" Ucap jin dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan. Suga masih menutup mulutnya. Jin mendekatkan wajahnya. Disamping Suga. Berbisik tepat ditelinga Suga.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Nb :**

**Maaf updatenya telat naa dapet sedikit masalah akhir-akhir ini T^T**

**Maaf juga kalau chapter ini agak mengecewakan karena anehnya... u.u**

**Silahkan yang mau kritik dan Sarannya...**

**Thanks to: N-Yera48, Kamong Jjong, , , KimmyJV'DJ.s, naranabila, Phylindan, Rapp-i, 98Rikey, DaeMinJae, LayChen Love Love 2, Y. Sunshine, Tokki Kko, JSBTS, Arinykyu21, KiMARBLE1406, Guest, chopie, Balqis961A, GEFRANAYA.**

**Gamsahamnida buat review nya ^^ karena kalian naa semangat ngelanjut setiap chapternya. Gamsahamnida :3 /bow/**

**See You Next Chapter . *pyeong**


	4. Chapter 4

[Fanfiction/Songfic] [Secret Garden] [MinGa]

Author : Littlenaa

Tittle : Secret Garden

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga (uke) – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin (seme)

Support Cast : Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Theme Song : A-pink – Secret Garden ( Indonesia Trans )

Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. ****Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya **** ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

"—aku tau semuanya tentangmu dari awal kau bersekolah disini. Min Suga, Kau menyukai bukan? Katakan!" Suga terdiam mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jin. Dan karena nada bicara Jin yang terdengar seperti memaksa membuat Suga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan sekarang Suga!" Ucap jin dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan. Suga masih menutup mulutnya. Jin mendekatkan wajahnya. Disamping Suga. Berbisik tepat ditelinga Suga.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

**Tamanku hanya diketahui olehmu**

**Bisikan pengakuan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kita berdua**

**Cerita tentang kita berdua yang tak diketahui siapapun**

**Tempat dimulainya cinta ketika pintu terbuka...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jin berbisik tepat ditelinga Suga. Suga membulatkan matanya, mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir Jin. Kata itu dengan mudah dapat Suga tangkap dalam pikirannya.

"M-Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Jin hyung." Suga mencoba meyakinkan. Jin menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Suga dan mendekatkannya hingga tepat didepan wajah Suga. Membuat hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Sejak lama, aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Masih dengan nada rendahnya, Jin menatap kedua manik coklat Suga. Suga seakan terhipnotis oleh perkataan Jin juga tatapannya. Sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Perlahan Jin mempertipis jarak diantaranya dengan Suga. Suga tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi jika Jin terus mendekat pada wajahnya saat ini. Ia meremas baju pada bahu lebar Jin. Mendorongnya pelan. Tanpa sedikit berkata.

"Biarkan aku yang memilikimu." Ucap Jin perlahan setelah itu meraih bibir tipis Suga dengan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Suga tercekat. Reflek tangannya mendorong bahu Jin dengan kuat. Namun nihil, Jin sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Tangannya menarik tangan Suga yang berada di bahunya agar melingkar dilehernya. Suga tentu melawan. Jin tetap tidak melepaskan tautan pada bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut itu justru membuat Suga tersiksa. Ia tidak membalas juga tidak memberontak karena Jin benar-benar membuatnya saat ini sangat lemah.

Sesaat Suga memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan namja yang telah membuatnya dapat beralih dari Jin melintas dalam pikirannya.

Perlahan tanpa Suga sadari, airmatanya mengalir dari balik pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin menangis terisak jika saja Jin tidak sedang meraup bibirnya saat ini. Suga semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada baju Jin.

'Jiminnie. Maafkan aku.'

.

.

.

Ternyata Jin menyadari bahwa Suga memang tidak membalas ciumannya. Dan Jin juga tau jika Suga sedang menahan isak tangisnya. Jin merasa bersalah. Dengan tidak rela tapi harus, Jin melepas ciumannya dari bibir tipis Suga.

Jin menatap Suga. Suga mengigit bibirnya dan menunduk. Air mata masih terus mengalir melewati pipinya. Jin menangkup wajah Suga, menghapus airmatanya dengan Ibu jarinya. Sangat lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Min Suga. Aku menyukaimu saat kau selalu sendirian, aku tau kau tidak memiliki teman, aku tau kau mempunyai keluarga yang hancur, aku tau semuanya."

"Hiks.. Bodoh! Hiks.. jika kau tau semua itu kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku hyung?! Kenapa kau tega melihatku tersiksa karena sendiri? Kenapa... kenapa kau terlambat hyung? Hiks..." Suga memukul pelan dada Jin. Jin mendengar penuturan Suga hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Ia memang bodoh. Ia terlambat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jin membawa Suga kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Suga dengan sangat erat. Tangis Suga kian mereda setelah mendapat elusan lembut pada punggungnya.

"H-hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga... aku juga menyukaimu, hyung!"

Jin membulatkan matanya. Melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap langsung pada kedua manik coklat milik Suga.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

"Ugh... Suga lama sekali..." keluh Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengingat dengan siapa Suga pergi tadi.

Jimin melihat ke arah pintu atap sekolah yang ia harap segera terbuka dan menampakan sosok mungil dengan senyum manis menghampirinya. Oh Tuhan. Jimin benar-benar merasa sudah gila dengan 'Jatuh Cinta pada Waktu Singkat' ini.

"Mungkin aku harus mencarinya saja..."

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati tangga dan koridor sekolah. Manik hitamnya berbinar ketika ia menangkap objek sebuah taman dibelakang sekolah melalui jendela.

Jimin berlari menghampiri semak-semak hijau tanpa bunga di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya, tangan Jimin terulur menyentuh semak-semak itu yang kemudian tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menyelimuti semak-semak itu.

Jimin melebarkan senyumannya ketika perlahan bunga-bunga mekar dari balik cahayanya. Bunga-bunga itu kian merekah saat Jimin melepaskan cahayanya. Begitu indah dimata Jimin sampai ia melihat salah satu bunga diantaranya yang berwarna putih. Mengingatkannya pada Suga.

Suga.

"Aigoo~ aku sampai lupa sedang mencarinya."

Jimin kembali berjalan melewati beberapa pepohonan di halaman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika manik hitamnya menangkap dua sosok yang familiar tengah err—berciuman.

Jimin mendekatkan dirinya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa si pemilik surai caramel yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja yang menciumnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia tahu pasti itu adalah Jin dan Suga. Ya, pasti.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Terasa matanya mulai memanas. Seharusnya ia tahu. Tidak mungkin semudah itu Suga melepaskan perasaannya dari namja tampan seperti Kim Seok Jin.

"Haha. Kenapa kau lakukan ini Suga? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu..." Lirih Jimin dengan suara pelan. ia merasa dada kirinya sangat terasa perih. Sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

Suga's PoV

"Aku juga... aku juga menyukaimu, hyung!" Ucapku lantang. Dapat aku lihat ekspresi Jin Hyung yang terkejut. Tapi aku serius dengan semua ini.

Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Bahkan aku sangat menyukai tapi itu sebelum orang aneh itu datang dalam hariku. Orang aneh itu, tentu saja dia.

Dia Park Jimin.

"B-benarkah? Jadi—"

"Tunggu! Tapi itu sebelum hari itu hyung... Hari dimana aku merasa nyaman dalam dekapan seseorang. Hari itu aku bahagia tanpa harus merasa kesepian."

Jin Hyung menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan merespon semua perkataanku.

"Hyung, kau terlambat... maafkan aku."

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

.

.

.

Author PoV

"Hyung, kau terlambat... maafkan aku." Suga berlari meninggalkan Jin yang masih mematung ditempatnya dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Manik hitam yang tadinya terlihat terkejut perlahan menutup. Cairan bening terjatuh mengalir melewati pipi namja tampan itu dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sangat erat

'Bocah itu.'

Jin mendelik saat sosok Jimin terlintas dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Suga berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Berniat untuk menemui Jimin lagi diatap sekolah.

'Jimin. Aku hanya butuh Jimin. Jimin. Jimin.'

gumaman dalam hatinya berhenti ketika ia membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan cukup keras dan menemukan sosok jimin membelakanginya diujung pagar sana. kedua sudut bibir suga tertarik keatas tanpa ia sadari.

suga berlari menghampiri jimin yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. bagi suga ini sangatlah mendebarkan. ia tidak boleh lagi memaksakan hatinya.

"Jimin!"

dengan cepat suga memeluk punggung jimin itu dengan erat. Jimin membulatkan matanya merasakan Suga yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya pada perut jimin.

"Jim-"

"Suga." jimin memotong ucapan suga dengan cepat. Jimin menghela nafasnya dalam. mencoba berpikir jernih dan melupakan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi. Jimin menutup matanya dan mendongak, membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya.

suga menutup mulutnya, terdiam. ketika ia rasa Jimin memanggilnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. yang ini sangatlah dingin. membuat Suga takut.

"Mungkin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Jimin menarik tangan suga untuk melepaskan pelukannya. kemudia ia berbalik menatap Suga dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan cintaku. aku akan mati."

kedua manik coklat suga membulat sempurna. menatap Jimin yang masih yersenyum padanya. ia tahu itu bukanlah senyuman jimin. itu bukan jimin. Suga meggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. ia tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang membuatnya merasa ada didunia menghilang begitu saja.

"tidak jimin. apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Ucap suga dengan nada tingginya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"tidak ada. aku pergi." Jimin menepuk pundak Suga dan melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan Suga.

Jimin merasakan hatinya hancur saat ini. benar-benar perih saat ia rasakan.

belum langkah ke-4, Jimin merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh jemari mungil Suga. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Suga. Suga menatap jimin dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut.

"PARK JIMIN! BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU!"

.

.

.

**O*o* Secret Garden *o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued...

Annyeonghaseo~ ketemu lagi di Secret garden. maaf ya atas keterlambatan update nya. sekarang sebisa mungkin aku akan update dalam jangka waktu yang ngga akan lama.

maaf juga dichapte inir sepertinya ngga jelas ya TT-TT banyak kata yang aneh dan lebih sering typo... aku sadar itu...

tapi makasih banyak yg udah nau nunggu dan review. aku senang ^_^

mind to review this chapter? ;3

gamsahamnida~ *pyeong~


End file.
